Obtaining background information needed for planning or implementing specific ICRDB activities. Monitoring the quality of products and services produced decribing the ICRDB Program operation. Developing and implementing methods to evaluate the usefulness of ICRDB products and services. Updating of special publications or compilation of new publications as needed by the ICRDB Program. Taking steps to make potential users aware of ICRDB products and services. Developing and implementing methods and documents for responding to requests for information about the ICRDB Program. Providing all required support for meetings sponsored by the ICRDB Program.